Eternal Rose
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: The Doctor is trapped, without his Tardis and Rose is trapped without the Doctor. Revision of Doomsday, Series 3; 4; The Specials; 5; 6 & 7 Part 1.
1. Prolouge: Doomsday

An Eternal Rose

Prolouge: Doomsday

The Doctor is being pulled horizontally towards the Void. Rose cannot reach him as his fingers finally slip from the lever handle. Then Pete pops in, catches him and vanishes with the Doctor in his arms. The wind dies down and the Void closes itself like paper down a plughole. The Doctor hammers on the wall.  
"Take me back! Take me back! Take me back." The Doctor shouts as he thumps on the wall.  
'It's stopped working. She did it. She closed the breach.' Pete says.  
"No." The Doctor tells him  
The Doctor and Rose lean against the walls for a few moments, and then she walks away slowly.

Rose went back to the Tardis. In one of the Doctor's coats that he left behind, a Sonic Screwdriver can be seen. It has the writing of 'Use it, Rose'. She presses the button on the screwdriver as a hologram similar to the one in _The Parting Of The Ways _appears in front of her.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape and that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing and I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. There is a tube, it's Time Lord essence, and it will give you the memories of a Time Lord and how to fly the Tardis. Now if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a brilliant life." The hologram speaks for her. She opens the tube and the essence pours into her mind and soul, she can feel another heart growing in her chest.

An image of Rose appears near the Doctor.  
"Where are you?" The Doctor says.

"Inside the Tardis." She starts to say.

"There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." She then says.

"You look like a ghost." He replies

"Hold on" She says to him.

He uses his sonic screwdriver to solidify the image.  
"Can't you come through properly?" The Doctor wonders.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse. Rose tells him.

"I, I love you." The Doctor tells her.

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler" Rose asks him.

Rose vanishes. She stands in the Tardis, crying.

Rose slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then looks up and sees a figure in white, complete with veil.  
"What?" Rose says.

She turns around. 

"Oh!" The bride exclaims.  
"What?" Rose says again.

"Who are you?" The bride asks her.  
"But" Rose says.  
"Where am I, eh? The bride asks her something else.  
"What?" Rose says for the third time.  
"What the hell is this place?" The bride shouts. "What?" Rose asks.


	2. The Runaway Bride: Part One

An Eternal Rose

The Runaway Bride

Part One

"What?" Rose says

"Who are you?" The bride asks her.

"But" Rose says.

"Where am I, eh? The bride asks her something else.

"What?" Rose says for the third time.

"What the hell is this place?" The bride shouts.

"What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did" Rose tries to say.

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?" The bride demands.

"Inside the Tardis." Rose says to the bride.

"The what?" The bride shouts.

"The Tardis." Rose replies.

"The what?" The bride asks her.

"The Tardis!" Rose tells her for the final bloody time.

"The what?" The bride asks her.

"It's called the Tardis." Rose explains.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things." The bride says to her.

"How did you get in here?" Rose asks her.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." The bride explains to Rose.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" Rose shouts at her.

"Your best friend." The bride says to Rose.

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" Rose asks her, as she is bewildered.

"I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!" The bride tries her sarcasm on Rose.

"I haven't done anything!" Rose explains.

"I'm having the police on you! My husband, and me as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" The bride shouts.

Donna runs down the ramp to the doors.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!" Rose shouts for her to come back.

She opens the doors and looks at a pretty gaseous nebula.

"You're in space. Outer space. This is now my space ship. It's called the Tardis." Rose says to the bride.

"How am I breathing?" The bride asks Rose.

"The Tardis is protecting us." Rose tells her.

"Who are you?" The bride asks her.

"I'm Rose. You?" Rose replies to answer the bride's question.

"Donna." The bride answers.

"Human?" Rose asks.

"Yeah. Is that optional?" Donna tells her.

"Well, it is for me." Rose says to Donna.

"You're an alien." Donna explains.

"Yes. Well I was a human before." Rose explains to Donna, not trying to scare her.

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna demands Rose.

Rose slams the doors shut and goes back to the console.

"I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport it inside." Rose says.

She grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes.

Donna slaps Rose.

"What was that for?" Rose says as she rubs her slapped cheek.

"Get me to the church!" Donna shouts.

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" Rose says. 

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna demands Rose.

Donna grabs a coat that is hanging over the railing.

"I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many men have you abducted?" Donna tells Rose.

"That's my friend's." Rose says, trying not to cry.

"Where is he, then? Popped out for a space walk?" Donna sarcastically tries to tell Rose.

"He's gone." Rose tells Donna.

"Gone where?" Donna then asks.

"I lost him." Rose says to Donna.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me! How do you mean, lost?" Donna replies

Rose takes the coat from Donna and throws it through a doorway.

"Right, Chiswick." She says.

The Tardis has landed in an area surrounded by buildings.

"I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?" Donna shouts.

"Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" Rose says to herself.

Donna is making the traditional circuit of the Tardis.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he? Donna!" Rose explains.

Donna cannot cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism and is walking away.  
"Donna." Rose calmly says to Donna.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married." Donna tells Rose.

"Come back to the Tardis." Rose then replies.

"No way. That box is too weird." Donna says to her.

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all." Rose explains.

"Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it." Donna says.

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." Rose tries to compensate with Donna.

"How do I do that?" Donna says.

"Haven't you got a mobile?" Rose asks.

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is gives me pockets!" Donna shouts.

"This man you're marrying. What's his name?" Rose asks her.

"Lance." Donna then says.

"Good luck, Lance." Rose congratulates him.

"Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" Donna says.

Donna runs away.

"I'm, I'm not, I'm not, and I'm not from Mars." Rose mumbles.

"Taxi!" Donna shouts.

It drives past.

"Why's his light on?" Donna asks.

"There's another one!" Rose says.

"Taxi! Oi!" Donna shouts again.

Another drives past with its For Hire light on.

"There's one!" Rose tells Donna.

"Hold on, hold on." Rose says.

Rose does a very piercing whistle and a taxi does a quick U turn to pick Donna up.

"I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess." Donna says to the taxi driver.

She takes off her veil

"Hurry up." Donna demands.

Rose returns to the Tardis.

"Hold on a minute. I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning. Excuse me; we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!" Donna shouts

Rose starts the Tardis going as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that? " Donna shouts more.

The Tardis is tracking Donna.

"Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?" Donna shouts.

Donna tugs at the Santa's hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot.

"Oh, my God." Donna says as she releases.

She tries to open a window.

"Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!" Donna shouts.

Sparks are flying. Rose hits the console with a hammer.

"Behave!" She tells it.

The Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac.

"You are kidding me." Donna says.

The Tardis weaves through the traffic as Rose ties a piece of string around a control lever. It comes alongside the taxi. Rose opens the doors holding the other end of the string in her teeth.

"Open the door!" Rose shouts.

"Do what?" Donna asks Rose.

"Open the door!" Rose says harder.

"I can't, it's locked!" Donna shouts.

Rose uses the sonic screwdriver. Donna gets the window open.

"Santa's a robot." Donna says to Rose.

"Donna, open the door." Rose asks her.

"What for?" Donna replies.

"You've got to jump!" Rose tells her.

"I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!" Donna shouts at Rose.

The robot accelerates away. Rose pulls on her string, there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, Rose tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel.

"Listen to me. You've got to jump." Rose tells Donna.

"I'm not jumping on a motorway." Donna shouts.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!" Rose explains.

"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna says.

"Yes, you look lovely! Come on!" Rose asks her.

Donna opens the door. The Doctor reaches out for her. The kids in the Range Rover ahead shout jump!

"I can't do it." Donna asks Rose.

"Trust me." Rose says.

"Is that what you said to him? Your friend? The one you lost? Did he trust you?" Donna tells Rose.

"Yes, he did. And he is not dead. He is so alive. Now, jump!" Rose shouts.

Donna launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of Rose. The children celebrate. The Tardis doors slam shut and it zooms upwards.

3.30. Rose is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?!" Rose says.

"Doesn't matter." Donna tells her.

"Did we miss it?" Rose asks. 

"Yeah." Donna says.

"Well, you can book another date." Rose tells her.

"Course we can." Donna replies.

"You've still got the honeymoon." Rose mumbles.

"It's just a holiday now." Donna murmurs.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry." Rose says.

"It's not your fault." Donna tells her.

"Oh? That's a change." Rose mumbles to herself.

"Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right." Donna asks Rose.

"Yeah, yeah. But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." She replies for Donna.

Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. Rose takes off her jacket and puts it around Donna's shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." Donna says.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." Rose tells Donna.

A gold ring.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" Donna asks her.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp." Rose replicates.

"For better or for worse. So, come on then. Robot Santa's, what are they for?" Donna asks her.

"The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas." Rose explains _The Christmas Invasion's _Pilot Fish.

"Why, what happened then?" Donna questions Rose.

"Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?" Rose says.

"I had a bit of a hangover." Donna briefly says to Rose.

"I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with my family and my friend, still, gone now." Rose explains to Donna also about the _final 5 minutes of The Christmas Invasion, The beginning of New Earth and as a lookout, 2 Love and Monsters recaps.  
_  
"Your friend, who was she?" Donna says.

"Question is, what do robots want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?" Rose asks.

"I'm a secretary." Donna then says.

Rose scans Donna with the sonic screwdriver.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important." Rose says.

"Stop bleeping me!" Donna demands Rose.

"What kind of secretary?" Rose comments.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He doesn't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny and it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, him and me. One cup of coffee. That was it. " Donna recaps.

"What does HC Clements do?" Rose asks.

"Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths." Donna explains.

"Keys." Rose says.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian girl." Donna explains _the next scene._

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." Rose says.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken." Donna quickly asks.

Everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a great time when Rose and Donna enter.

Her entrance stops the fun.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna says.

"Donna, what happened to you?" Lance asks.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna says again.

"Hello. I'm Rose." Rose introduces herself.

"They had the reception without me." Donna tells Rose.

"Yes, I gathered." Rose says.

Donna bursts into tears. Lance hugs her and everyone applauds, except Nerys. Donna winks at Rose. Later, as Lance and Donna are dancing together, all happy again.

Rose uses a gesture to a man holding a smart phone, and borrows it to look up HC Clements

HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood.

Rose hands back the phone. As she watches the dancers, she remembers the fun times with the Doctor.

Rose spots the man making the video record of the wedding.

"Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are." The man says.

He watches the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off.

"Can't be. Play it again?" Rose asks him.

"Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." The man replies.

"But that looks like Huon Particles." Rose examines.

"What's that then?" The man asks.

"That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" Rose explains.

Rose runs outside to see robot Santas approaching.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." Rose shouts for her.

"But you said I was safe." Donna asks.

"The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out." Rose explains.

"My God, it's all my family." Donna tells Rose.

"Out the back door!" Rose shouts.  
There are robots out there.

"Maybe not." Rose says.

They look through the French windows.

"We're trapped." Donna tells her.

A robot has a remote control.

"Christmas trees." Rose says.

"What about them?" Donna asks.

"They kill. Get away from the tree!" Rose shouts.

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna shouts as well.

"Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!" Rose orders.

"Oh, for God's sakes, the woman's an idiot. Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to. Oh." Sylvia says.

The plastic baubles are floating off the trees, which are real. Then they start to zoom at the people and go Bang! When they hit something. Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets thrown into the air and lands squarely on the wedding cake. Donna and Lance hide underneath a table. Rose looks up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a woman with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system." Rose shouts.

She jams the screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces.

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms." Rose says.

"But why is it me? What have I done?" Donna asks her.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky." Rose says to her.

A large red claw touches the screen showing the Doctor looking upwards.

"Clever, clever, clever girl. Eat you up all snicker snacker, travelling woman. She shall come to me, and the beautiful bride. Such secrets to unlock! I shall descend this night. I shall descend upon this Earth and shine!" A mysterious voice tells us."

The spaceship is a seven-pointed star, with spider's web accessories, and the Empress looks like a giant spider.

The ambulances have arrived.

"I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give me a lift?" Rose explains.


	3. The Runaway Bride: Part Two

An Eternal Rose

The Runaway Bride

Part Two

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." Rose tells Donna and Lance.

"Who are they?" Donna asks Rose.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?" Rose recaps _Army Of Ghosts and Doomsday._

"Oh, I was in Spain." Donna replies.

"They had Cybermen in Spain." Rose says.

"Scuba diving." Donna explains.

"That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation." Rose evaluates.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna asks.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the Tardis." Rose starts to explain.

She picks up a coffee mug.

"And that's you." Rose continues.

A pencil.

"The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap." Rose continues more.

She shakes the mug and the pencil, and then drops the pencil into the mug.

"You were pulled inside the Tardis." Rose finishes.

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna says.

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything-top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" Rose says to Lance.

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance asks Rose.

Rose gets a computer screen to work. It shows a plan of the building.

"They make keys, which are the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor." Rose says.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor that doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?" Rose conjours up.

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance says.

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor." Rose replies.

"It needs a key." Donna says.

"I don't." Rose replies.

She sonics the LB button.

"Right then. Thanks, you two. I can handle this. See you later." Rose says.

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight." Donna tells her.

"Going down." Rose shouts.

"Lance?" Donna says to him.

"Maybe I should go to the police." Lance says.

"Inside." Donna snaps at him.

Lance gets in the lift.

"To honour and obey?" Rose comments.

"Tell me about it." Lance answers.

"Oi." Donna snaps again.

The mysterious spider from before watches the lift coming down.

"The bride approaches. She is my key." The spider says.

Lit in eerie green.

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna asks Rose.

"Let's find out." Rose says.

"Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?" Donna asks her.

"The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look. Transport." Rose then comments.

Those weird two wheel electric stand up jobs. Donna can't help laughing. They arrive at a bulkhead door labelled Torchwood. Authorised personnel only. Rose turns the wheel to open it to reveal a ladder.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything." Rose tells them.

"You'd better come back." Donna snaps at her.

Rose starts up the ladder.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." Rose comments.

"Donna, have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?" Lance explains.

"Oh, I thought July." Donna says.

Rose climbs up to another sealed cover operated by a wheel, like in a submarine. She opens it and climbs out onto the top of number 8 in the Thames Barrier. Back with Lance and Donna -

"Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath." Rose says.

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna tells her.

"Oh, I know. Unheard of." Rose answers.

Lots of bubbling tubes.

"I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form." Rose explains.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna says.

Rose turns a knob on top of the container, and the liquid glows gold. So does Donna.

"Oh, my God!" Donna exclaims.

"Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then. Ha!" Rose explains.

Rose jumps backwards.

"The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!" Rose explains more.

Donna slaps her.

"What did I do this time?" Rose says.

"Are you enjoying this? Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?" Donna tells Rose.

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I am not about to lose someone else." Rose says.

"Oh, she is long since lost." The spider whispers.

The wall in front of them slides up to reveal a tiered hole descending into the earth.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" She says.

Lance runs away. Black robed robots turn their guns on Rose and Donna.

"Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" Rose says.

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" The spider answers.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" Rose shouts.

"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night." The spider says.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you!" Rose shouts.

"Who are you with such command?" The spider shouts.

"I'm the Rose." Rose tells it.

The spider transports herself in.

"Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?" Rose says.

"Empress of the Racnoss." The Racnoss reveals itself.

Lance climbs the ladder, and then runs.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?" Rose ponders. "HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?" She then continues.

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." Donna says.

Rose points to a pair of feet sticking out of the web across the ceiling, wearing black and white shoes.

"Oh, my God!" Donna screams.

"Mmm. My Christmas dinner." The Empress says.

The Santa's charge their guns.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." The Empress tells them.

"Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her." Rose explains.

Rose turns the knob on the Huon container.

EMPRESS: Fire!

The Tardis builds itself like smoke around Donna and Rose.

"Off we go." Rose says.

"My key! My key!" The Empress shouts.

The Tardis dematerialises.

"If a key is lost, then another must be cut. At arms!" The Empress explains.

The robots turn their guns onto Lance.

The Tardis is throwing them about.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna shouts.

"Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!" Rose explains.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" Donna says.

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!" Rose releases.

The surfboard device from _Boom Town_.

"It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" Rose tells Donna.

The Tardis dematerialises.

Donna is ensnared in the web, next to Lance, directly over the hole.

"I hate you." Donna tells Lance.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart." Lance replies.

"My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?" The Empress offers.

"Yes!" Donna and Lance shout.

"You're supposed to say, I do." The Empress adds.

"Huh. No chance." Lance refuses.

"Say it!" The Empress starts to shout.

"I do." Donna and Lance say.

"I don't. Activate the particles. Purge every last one." The Empress declines.

Donna and Lance glow.

"And release!" The Empress orders.

The Huon particles zoom straight down into the hole so kindly dug by Torchwood.

"The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages." The Empress recaps.

"Who will? What's down there?" Donna asks.

"How thick are you?" Lance says to her.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me." The Empress talks.

The spaceship starts to move towards the Earth as lots of somethings start to climb up the hole.

The web releases Lance, and he falls into the hole.)

"Lance!" Donna shouts.

The spaceship comes down over the city, shining like a star.

The Empress is beamed up.

An army tank rumbles down a street, then aims its turret at the spaceship.

"Orders from Mister Saxon. Fire at will!" A commander says.  
"Fire!" A solider demands

Missiles pound the spaceship, which falls to pieces, then explodes over Canary Wharf.

The Tardis is parked across the road.

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." Rose tells Donna.

Sylvia and Geoff hug each other.

"Oh, no. I forgot you hate Christmas." Rose reminds herself.

"Yes, I do." Donna also reminds herself.

"Even if it snows?" Rose says.

Rose makes the Tardis lamp turn yellow and fire off a bolt of energy into the sky. Instant snow shower.

"I can't believe you did that! Merry Christmas." Donna happily asks Rose.

"And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?" Rose questions Donna.

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something." Donna lists off.

"I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute." Rose says.

Rose goes into the Tardis, and the engines start up.

"Rose! Rose!" Donna shouts.

"Blimey, you can shout." Rose comments.

"Just promise me one thing. Find someone." Donna says.  
"I don't need anyone." Rose replies.

"Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you. That friend of yours. What was his name?" Donna asks Rose.

"His name was the Doctor." Rose replies.

The Tardis starts to dematerialise, then shoots straight up into the sky before vanishing.


	4. Tyler and Jones

An Eternal Rose

Tyler and Jones 

A young black woman is walking down a busy London street, listening to a rap song on her phone radio.

Her phone rings.

"You're up early. What's happening?" The woman says on the phone.

It is her sister.

"It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him." Her sister replies.

"How do I do that?" Martha asks.

"Tell him he can't bring her." Her sister thinks.

Beep beep.

"Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back." Martha replies.

Her brother.

"Martha, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead." Leo answers.

"Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?

Beep beep.

Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back." Martha tells Leo.

"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous." Martha's mother says.

"Mum, it's a party. I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend. (Beep beep.) Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back." Martha answers to her mother

Clive is getting into his posh open-top car.

"Martha? Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like." Martha's dad. Clive demands her daughter.

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise." Martha tells her farther.

A long-legged blonde, young white woman joins Clive in the car.

"What's wrong with Annalise?" Clive questions Martha.

"Is that Martha? Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!" Annalise shouts.

"Hi, Annalise." Martha replies.

Rose walks up to Martha.

"Like so." She says.

She takes off her tie.

"See?" She questions Martha.

And walks away again. Martha arrives at the Royal Hope Hospital, and a man in full motorcycle gear barges past her.

"Oi! Watch, it mate." She tells him

The figure turns to stare at Martha, then walks on. Inside, at her locker, Martha puts on a white coat, then gets an electric shock from the door.

"Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colourful." Stoker tells the students.

Stoker leads his students from the Breast Screening Unit to the Orthopedic Dept, past the lifts. Two figures in full motorcycle leathers get out. In reality, they would never have been allowed in the hospital without taking off their helmets.

Stoker pushes back the curtain around a bed.

"Now then, Miss Tyler, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mister Stoker tells Miss Tyler.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." Rose answers.

Rose Tyler, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" Martha asks Rose.

"Sorry?" Rose replies.

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off." Martha recaps.

"Really? What did I do that for?" Rose asks her.

"I don't know, you just did." Martha says.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." Rose replies.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" Martha asks.

"No, not any more. Just me." Rose says.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Mister Stoker tells Martha.

"Sorry. Right." Martha apoligises.

Martha listens to Rose's chest, and hears the two heartbeats. Rose winks at her.

Martha and Rose exchange grins as she moves away.

While Swales makes coffee, Martha is on the phone.

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelise that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up." Martha says.

"I wish you'd take this seriously." Tish asks Martha.

"That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan." She explains.

"In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down." Martha says.

"It's not raining here." Tish replies.

Tish turns the corner and sees a big black cloud over the hospital.

"That's weird. It's raining right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am." Tish then says.

"Well, you just got lucky. Yeah, but listen I'll tell you what we'll do." Martha drones.

She sees Rose walk past wearing a dressing gown.

"We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff. We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and" Martha starts to tell Tish.

There's a big thunder roll and lightning flash, and the building tilts from side to side a lot. Finally it stops.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asks.

"Are you all right?" Swales checks with Martha.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake." Martha tells her.

Staff and patients stare out of the windows. The electricity still works as people switch lights on. Then the panic really sets in.

"Sorry, miss, no." A policeman tells Tish.

On the Albert Embankment, opposite the Palace of Westminster and next to County Hall is a crater where the hospital used to be. Tish uses her phone.

Tish walks away past the Tardis parked in a small green space.

"All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." Martha demands.

Rose draws the curtain around his bed as Martha and Swales go to the window.

Martha reaches to open the window.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air." Swales tells Martha.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha explains.

Rose has got dressed behind his curtain.

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" Rose asks her.

"Martha." Martha introduces herself.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be." Swale says.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or" Rose tells them.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." Martha explains.

"Fancy going out?" Rose tells her.

"Okay." Martha agrees.

They open the glass doors and step out. Each takes a deep breath.

"We've got air. How does that work? How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are." Martha says.

"Standing in the Earthlight." Rose replies.

"What do you think happened?" Martha adds.

"What do you think?" Rose questions her.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Martha recaps _Ailens Of London, The Christmas Invasion, Army Of Ghosts and Freema Aygeman's surprise appearance in that story.  
_  
"I'm sorry." Rose apologises.

"Yeah." Martha mumbles,

"Let's have a look. There must be some sort of" Rose thinks up.

She throws something out, and it bounces off

"Forcefield keeping the air in." Rose says.

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha explains.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." Rose tells Martha

Three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha reliases.

Rose and Martha watch it all from above.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. The Doctor always liked shops." Rose says.

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Martha questions Rose.

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." Rose explains.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha comments.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me." Rose says.

"Why? Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." Martha comments.

"Come on then." Rose tells Martha.

Rose using her sonic screwdriver on a computer.

"Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." Rose explains.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha says.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." Rose tells her.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha says.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." Rose tells her.

"All of us?" Martha says.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." Rose explains.

"What are we looking for?" Martha tells Rose.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." Rose demands Martha.

Later, Martha runs into the Rose.

"I've restored the back-up." Rose tells Martha.

"I found her." Martha tells Rose.

"You did what?" Rose shouts.

The motorcycle men break down Stoker's office door.

"Run!" Rose shouts more.

They head down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man.

Rose and Martha hide by the water dispenser as the other Slab walks down the corridor.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." Rose explains.

"What about you?" Martha asks.

"What about me what?" Rose becomes confused.

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?" Martha answers for her.

"You're asking personal questions? Come on." Rose shouts to Martha

They walk into a Judoon and Rose gets scanned.

JUDOON: Non-human.

"Oh my God, you really are." Martha says.

"And again." Rose tells Martha

They run, and get round the corner before the Judoon fires its weapon. The chase is on. Rose and Martha run up the stairs.

People are starting to slump to the floor.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." Rose says.

Swales is giving oxygen to a patient.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asks

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Swales says.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" Rose asks Martha.

"I'm running on adrenaline." Martha says.

"Welcome to my world." Rose tells her.

(For times sake I am not doing the scene with Florence for well plot spoilers)

Rose carries Martha to the window.  
"Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." Rose says.

It starts to rain.

A crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be.

Francine, Leo and Tish go after Annalise and Clive. Then Martha sees Rose standing on the corner. She backs away and she follows.

Rose stands next to the Tardis.

"I went to the moon today." Martha tells Rose.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." Rose replies.

"You never even told me who you are." Martha says.

Rose goes into the Tardis and it dematerialises. Martha reaches into the space where it had been. Then it rematerialises again and Rose comes out holding her tie in her hand.

"Take a look." Rose asks Martha.

The Tardis dematerialises with a big jolt. They hand on for dear life.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha shouts.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." Rose says.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Tyler." Martha anwsers.


End file.
